


I've told every little star

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Based on a film, F/M, Love, M/M, Murder, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: This is my take on Mullholland Drive by David Lynch Robron style.  Cruising along Mulholland drive, A young man develops amnesia in a car accident while a young aspiring actor hopes to make it big time.When their paths cross, they are intrigued by each other and begin a journey which leads to self destruction, murder, revenge, passion and tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

The black Mercedes was driving slowly through the dimly lit street, Mulholland drive.  
Mulholland drive. 

A place where dreams were supposed to happen. A place where the magic took place and a place that would change the lives of aspiring actors and actresses.

As the car cruised along the street, a young man with dark blonde hair was sitting in the back seat. He watched the view pass by, admiring how beautiful it all looked, he used to call it the street of dreams. As they passed through, he noticed that the driver was slowing down as he passed through a place that he didnt recognize.

"Why are you stopping here? I dont live here!" He called out furiously as the car came to an abrupt stop. Suddenly the driver pulled out a large revolver from his pocket and pointed it at the young man,

"Get out the car now!" He hissed as the man held his hands up,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Do as your told!"

Just then, the driver found that he had accidentally leaned on the brakes. The car lost control and before the two men knew it, the car rolled and suddenly crashed into a tree.

It blew up within seconds, the driver was killed instantly.

But not the passenger.

He stumbled out of the wreckage, blood running down his forehead as he staggered around. He couldnt remember anything. His mind had gone blank. He walked on, trying to make sense of what had happened in the past hour.

When he finally saw the bright lights of Mulholland drive, he found it was a place that he no longer recognized.

Where was he?

Who was he?

Aaron Dingle was excited, he was an actor. He had done several plays and couldnt wait to make his debut in Hollywood. His grandmother Faith was accompanying him and as they walked through the airport, Aarons face lit up into a wide smile

"Its beautiful Nan. Look at it."

"Only the best for you my darling. Your the first dingle to embrace the world of show business you know."

Aaron smiled with her as they walked on, looking for the taxi to take them to Aarons new apartment. Faith would have the room across the landing so she could keep an eye on him.

As the taxi took them to the apartment, Aaron knew that his life was about to change forever. He looked around, it was quite large. Aaron had many plans for it and with his first audition coming up, he was determined to make a go of things.

But when he went into his bedroom, what he found shocked him to the core. There was a blonde haired man sitting on his bed, a cut across his forehead, he looked like a rabbit in the headlights.

As the two men looked at each other, they were unaware that their lives were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, curious by the mysterious blonde haired man standing in front of him.

"Um....." 

"Come on mate, what is your name? Surely you know your own name?"

The blonde haired man just looked at him with a blank expression, it was almost as of if he had got lost in another world. He felt confused, he didn't remember how he even ended up in the apartment. One minute he had been staggering outside in the evening. He started clutching his head, he felt dizzy and confused. Tears of frustration running down his face. 

"I dont know who I am!"

Aaron didn't know how to react to this man. He didn't even know why he was even here, this was his grandmothers apartment after all. 

Then, Aaron realized that the man was in great need. By the look of him, he hadn't had a decent meal for days and the fact that he had a massive cut that was still oozing blood from his forehead, caused some concern in Aaron, he didn't why he felt this great deal of empathy for him. If it had been any other man, he would have slung them out by now but he couldn't do that to him.

Next to the bed was the mans coat, surely there had to be some ID in there.

"Look, get a bath and Ill make you something to eat."

The other man went into the bathroom and Aaron went inside the coat pockets,

Inside was an ID card inside a brown wallet, it contained the name Robert Jacob Sugden, that was the name of the man in the bathroom, Aaron was pleased to have finally got somewhere at last. Then something that glistened at the bottom of the pocket caught his eye, it was a blue key. Aaron looked at it with curiosity, wondering what it was for. Then he checked the other pocket which contained lots of money much to Aaron's amazement. What did Robert need with all this money?

When Robert came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist, Aaron approached him,

"Robert, your name is Robert, Robert Sugden. It says so on your ID."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Look you can stay here as long as you want mate."

Robert smiled at him and Aaron smiled at him back.

"Im Aaron by the way. Im an actor just starting out."

The two men shook hands and set to work in finding out Roberts identity.

The cafe was packed; Bob Hope was rushed off his feet and when he saw Matty Barton sitting at the table, lost in thought. He wanted to know why he wasn't ordering anything and why he looked so scared. Matty kept looking behind him nervously and Bob passed on a tray of drinks to his wife Brenda before joining Matty at his table,

"Whats up with you? You've been like this since you come in."

Matty wouldn't answer at first, the look of fear in his eyes was not lost on Bob.

"Is someone after you?"

"You could say that."

Matty's voice was tinged with fright and Bob looked at him confused. Matty leaned forward and whispered,

"I keep getting this dream, that there is a figure. Behind the diner. he follows me everywhere and I cant shake him off. He's horrible. I have this dream every night and I cant stop it."

Bob sighed heavily and stood up.

"Look I aint never seen this so called figure myself but if you are certain then we will have to investigate."

Matty and Bob went outside while Brenda continued to serve the customers. Outside was pitch black and Bob hated being outside when it was this dark but none of the less, he and Matty went round the back and waited. At first there was no one there. Then, footsteps banged against the pavement and got louder and louder before the figure of a man dressed in black appeared. Matty screamed and passed out in fright while Bob dragged him inside to call the police. However, when the police arrived the figure had vanished.

Chrissie White was in her office, sorting out the script for her next big movie, she was a casting director and actor thanks to her father and she made massive money frequently. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a group of mobsters,

"Whats going on?! Who are you?" She cried as one of them grabbed her by the waist while another grabbed her from behind.

"Hello Miss White. We have a little request."

"What kind of request?"

"We hear your making a new film. We have a suggestion for you."

Chrissie was terrified, these men had broken into her office and taken her hostage over her new film. She didn't know what to do.

"Look what do you want?"

"We have a name for you. Robert Sugden."

"What about him?"

"Cast him in your film. This is the boy."

"I've never heard of him."

"This is the boy. I'd do what we tell u Miss White, you wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of us."

"OK OK I'll do it. Just please leave. I have to get home to my husband and son."

They let her go and walked out. Chrissie grabbed her bag and rushed out, driving home.

But when she got home, she had a nasty shock, her husband was in bed with another woman and when she left the house after attacking him, she saw a man. This man was different from the mobsters, he almost looked like a western cowboy complete with a hat was standing near her drive. She looked at him, wondering if she was dreaming. He looked so real. Then he spoke in a yorkshire accent;

"Cast Robert Sudden in your next production. Its for your own good. If you obey my command, I'll only come to u once but if you song i will come to u twice."

Chrissie blinked, the lights flicked but the cowboy was gone. Chrissie knew what she had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron and Robert were at a loss. They felt as though they had got no leads in discovering Roberts true identity. No crash had been reported, they couldn't get hold of Finn Barton and no one had ever since Robert before. Then there was a major breakthrough:

"I found Finns address!" Aaron yelled as he produced a peice of paper from his jeans pocket. Robert looked over the moon. 

"We can visit this evening if you want! After my audition!" 

"Audition? What for?" 

"The Sylvester North Story. Auditions are being held for the main lead and I have an audition before that!" 

"Thats great! Well meet up later!" 

"OK then I'll see you later!" 

Aaron made his way to his audition, he would have asked Faith to come with him but she had wondered of somewhere. 

At the audition, Lawrence White was waiting with a huge smile across his face as he welcomed Aaron inside. There were casting directors, agents and producers present and Aaron felt really nervous. His daughter was taking over the auditions for the sylvester north story. Aaron had heard alot about her. 

"Good morning mr Dingle. Now today you are doing a scene with our leading lady, Miss Tracey Shankley! She will be the love interest and you are doing a scene where you give into your desires."

Aaron swallowed nervously as Tracey looked at him, she smiled brightly as he came over to her, all eyes were on them as they looked at each other and began their scene.

"Oh Antony why must you go?!" Tracey as her character Diana gushed, Aaron sighed heavily as he grabbed Traceys hands gently,

"Diana, I have to leave don't you understand?!" 

"But I love you Antony, I always have from the minute you walked into my life. You make me feel I matter, you make me deeply in awe of you, wanting you, needing you and loving you! Is that not enough?!" 

Aaron looked as Tracey leaned in to kiss him, he got into the kiss before he pulled away with tears in his eyes,

"And I love you my darling. To me you are everything and so much more! But I have to leave you! I have no choice! If I don't leave I will be tracked down and killed!"

Aaron sunk to his knees as he cried out to the heavens above:

"I've let you down, I let myself down and I only have myself to blame!" He began to silently keep, everyone kept their eyes on him. Then Lawrence clapped his hands cheerfully and cried out,

"My dear boy! You are a man of many talents! I truly believe that you will be a star!" 

Everyone else joined in the clapping as did Tracey and Aaron couldn't be happier as he left the room.

Auditions for the slyvester north were well under way and Chrissie watched as each young man passed by and sung songs from the nineteen sixties. The next audition was a young man with glasses and jet black hair. Unusual to her, he was singing a female song, Ive told every little star by Linda Scott. He walked into her view and began to sing, Chrissie kept her eyes on him. The name "Robert Sugden." Suddenly appeared as she browsed through the actors profile. Her heart went to her mouth as she remembered the cowboys words. She knew what she had to do. 

"Fetch my father please." She asked her assistant. The boy kept singing with great enthusiasm. Lawrence stood by his daughter and said,

"You wanted to see me my dear?"

Chrissie slowly turned towards him, her face expressionless as she announced;

"This is the boy!"

"My dear you have chosen well!" 

Aaron greeted fellow actors as he watched the audition, then suddenly he saw Chrissie and his stomach did back flips. There was something about her that unsettled him, made him feel uneasy. She locked eyes with him and looked confused as he suddenly called out,

"Sorry.Gotta go. Gotta meet a friend. Thank you" 

Later that evening, Robert and Aaron made their way to Mulholland drive. The sun was setting and the street was quiet. Aaron admired the street and hoped one day he could live in one of the grand houses that stood before him. It seemed like a dream come true. 

"I'm really nervous mate." Robert said softly as they approached the front door. Aaron patted his arm and smiled at him,

"He could be the answer to your mystery."

"I suppose so."

"Why do I have a feeling that something isn't right?"

Aaron had knocked the door three times but there was still no answer. 

"Wait, there's an open window. Well climb through it!" 

"Aaron are you mad?!" 

"Its a risk we have to take!" 

They walked round the side and Robert gave Aaron a push up, Aaron managed to land on the wooden floor without injury as Robert followed behind him. The whole house made Aaron feel on edge, it was almost as if there was a grim discovery just waiting to be found. 

"Try the bedroom."

"Aaron if he comes back.."

"Come on!" 

They walked slowly into the bedroom, it was cold and covered in dust. There was a figure on the bed, a figure of a man dressed half naked. Aaron regretted coming now, he was probably having a doze and if he woke up and saw them, they would be done for.

But Finn didn't move, he lay in the same position. Robert and Aaron walked further to him, getting closer and closer until......

The sight of his face caused them to back away in horror! His face was slightly decomposed, there was a gun lying beside him and a hole through his head.

Robert ran out the house and screamed, Aaron rushed after him and held him to him. He tried to calm himself down,

"Oh God Aaron what we gonna do?!" He yelled into Aarons chest.

"Well go back to the apartment before someone sees us." 

The two men ran as fast as they could, trying to erase the rotting body of Finn Barton from their minds.

"What if someone thinks we killed him?" Robert asked as they sat on the sofa of Faiths apartment. Aaron was too scared to speak as he stood by the window. 

"Aaron, Finn is dead and I know that someone is out to get me. I don't believe for one minute it was a suicide! I think someone is telling me something, giving me a warning...."

"Why would someone want to kill you?!" 

"How do i know?!" 

He retreated to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. Aaron snatched them from him,

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

"What does it look like?!" 

"This isn't the answer!" 

Robert looked defeated as he sunk to his knees and cried, Aaron held him close. He didn't know why but he felt so connected to him. Needed him. Wanted him. But right now he needed help. He brought Robert back onto his feet. 

"Nothing will ever happen to you not while I'm around." He whispered as he embraced him.

They held each other for what seemed like hours and they divulged over what they would do.


	4. Chapter 4

"I understand what you're saying but this production is quite big! The sylvester North story could make our star a big name." 

Chrissie was annoyed as she talked with the managing director. He was thinking of pulling the plug on the entire making of the Sylvester North Story, a project she had been so passionate about for a very long time.

"My dear, I appreciate that you have taken such time and effort but this company is facing a financial crisis. We may have to make changes."

Chrissie rolled her eyes and Lawrence knew that she was about to erupt, her temper could be deadly at the best of times. He cleared his throat,

"How about a coffee gentlemen? Its thirsty work this business." He offered politely. The manager director nodded and Lawrence poured some espresso into a small cup, he took one swig and , to both Chrissie and Lawrence's disgust, he threw it back up into a handkerchief.

"I dont drink this brand, I have a special brand. Anyway, our business is done. We shall be in touch." 

Lawrence shook his hand while Chrissie sat in total silence. It was going to take more than a sleazy business man to shut down her production.

Aaron lay in the still darkness waiting for Robert to return home, he had gone out two hours ago and Aaron knew it was because he was trying to get more answers about his real identity. Finding the dead body of Finn Barton had become a distant memory and they enjoyed each others company. Aaron knew his career as an actor was about to take off. He had his nan to thank for that.

It was eleven when Robert walked in, removing his disguise and stripping off his clothes right down to his boxers, Aaron smiled as Robert climbed into bed.

"You ok?" He asked softly as Aaron moved up, he was still wearing a grey t shirt and black boxers. He nodded and lay down,

"I'm fine. I hope you are too." He replied softly as Robert leaned over him,

"Goodnight Aaron." He whispered, Aaron looked at him for a moment, their eyes meeting. Aaron realised just how beautiful Robert really was, his eyes were magnificent! He slowly leaned in and kissed him which Robert returned. Before they knew it, the two men sat up and kissed more, their lips connecting with each other in a passionate and tender way that neither had ever experienced before.

"Have you ever done this before?" Robert asked, looking at Aaron with curiosity.

"I dont know but I want to do it with you." Aaron replied before they started kissing again, Aaron began to kiss Roberts neck and caress his chest. His body was beautiful too. He felt himself harden as Robert took of his shirt. Robert removed hia boxers and threw them across the floor, Aaron did the same thing before he looked at Robert.

"I am in love with you" he whispered. Robert didn't answer him, Aaron wondered if he returned his feelings but right now he wanted the gorgeous man, the whole of him. They kissed more as Aaron lay down with Robert on top, their erections rubbing against each other, causing deep moans of pleasure from both of them. Aaron found himself lost in waves of pleasure and excitement as Robert kissed all down his chest before he went down on him, taking all of him in his mouth, Aaron arched his back allowing Robert to take all of him. Robert sucked more and more, swallowing the pre cum that spurt out. Aaron was a breathless wreck by the time he finished with him. 

Aaron prepared himself to do the same to Robert but he merely looked at Aaron and got off him, lying on his side and falling asleep instantly. Aaron was suprised and disappointed.

Was he disgusted? Was he suddenly upset? Was something on his mind? Aaron didn't know what was going on in Roberts mind but he knew he wouldn't get answers tonight so he decided to grab his boxers, get back into bed and try and get some sleep.

The two men had only been asleep for a short time when Robert suddenly began whimpering and talking in his sleep,

"Leave me alone, get away from me!" He was saying frantically, Aaron woke up immediately and looked at Robert,

"Robert wake up! It was just a dream!" 

Robert came instantly awake, sweat was running down his body and his breathing was irregular. He looked at Aaron with fear in his eyes,

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." He whispered as he continued looking at Aaron. Aaron looked at him, not knowing what to say. 

"Lets go to club silencio!" Robert suddenly suggested, Aaron looked puzzled,

"It's two o clock in the morning." 

"I don't care, I want to go there now."

He got up and got dressed, putting on his disguise consisting of fake brown hair and a black woollen coat, Aaron soon did the same thing before he called a taxi and as the two men sat in the back of the taxi, they wondered what awaited them at Club Silencio.....

Club Silencio was quiet as was to be expected but there was a man on the stage, he bowed his head to Aaron and Robert as they took a seat as far away from the stage as possible. He began speaking in different languages as a ray of blue light lit up behind him then in the clearest english, he yelled,

"Nothing is ever what it seems! Everything is an illusion!" 

Aaron found himself holding onto his seat as Robert looked horrified, the man spoke in other languages before a puff of smoke exploded around him and he disappeared. A woman came on stage, pretty and heavily made up. She started to sing "Crying" by Roy Orbinson and the power and emotion behind her voice caused Aaron and Robert to become emotional, holding each other as they watched the woman sing so beautifully.

Then, she fainted yet the singing continued. Aaron realised she had been lip syncing the whole time. It was then he realised that Hollywood was full of fakes, people who was so obsessed with becoming famous that they would do anything to achieve it. It was then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. The box had been found with Robert when he had turned up at Aarons apartment that day. There was also a blue key with it, surely that would have the answers.

When they returned bck to the apartment, the sky was starting to turn lighter and Aaron took the blue box into the bedroom, he grabbed the key and put into the lock before he opened the box. Robert came into the bedroom, having removed his disguise but Aaron was nowhere to be seen.

"Aaron? Where are you?" He called out but there was nothing, he saw the blue box on the bed, somehow it had shut itself. Robert picked it up and he opened it.

The last noise heard was the faint thud of the box as it dropped on the floor.


End file.
